


Under the Camera

by Troy_pooh



Category: Eren Yeager/Other(s) - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *路人（多个）x拳击手伦*非自愿性行为描写 有暴力殴打等描写*拳击手们将在他们眼中用屁股换来金腰带的艾伦堵在了更衣室里
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

“你有权保持沉默，你所说的话有可能在审判中用作不利于你的证据。你有会见律师的权利，如果你请不起律师，政府可以为你免费提供一名。”  
“清楚了吗？耶格尔先生，那请看镜头吧。”

此后这位甫一获得金腰带就锒铛入狱的艾伦·耶格尔无数次向寒鸦嘶声的监狱方窗外看去时，灰白的天空被割裂，这个年轻的男人回想起一切，似乎这句话贯穿了他仅有二十四岁的人生。  
我坐在玻璃窗户的另一端，隔着玻璃通过打电话来传递声音让耶格尔听上去闷闷的，报社将这桩新闻视作头条。一时间法院的大门几乎要被扛着摄像机的媒体们踏破，我匆匆抵达的时候正赶上艾伦·耶格尔被从警车里押出来，刑警们分别在两边捉住他的一只胳膊。  
记者们蜂拥上前，长镜头和话筒追着他锁在脚踝上的锒铛声。  
“耶格尔先生，此次入狱是否因为你在擂台上将对手打至残疾？”  
“此举是失手还是你的蓄谋已久？”  
“您与巴赫·威尔森的积怨源于被他强奸的传闻是否属实？”  
我被人群挤得只能露出一只挣扎的手臂，人潮拥得我不断向前挤，在脑袋与脑袋的间隙之间我看到艾伦·耶格尔转过来面无表情的半边脸，不知道是不是我的错觉，他的视线有一两秒落在我的脸上，随后法院沉重的门在我们眼前被慢慢合上。

几乎所有人都认为没有人能够从身在监狱的艾伦·耶格尔嘴中撬出东西来，因为他们连他的一片衣角也看不到。可我却在第二天清晨接到了电话，警方打电话说耶格尔愿意接受我们报社的采访，我拿着手机惊讶地几乎快要从床上翻下去，急匆匆套上衣服就往监狱赶。  
鉴于金腰带获得者算得上是半个公众人物，他有权选择来采访的对象。警察这样解释道。  
除了厚厚一层玻璃外还有缭绕的烟雾阻隔在我与耶格尔之间，我对他的了解仅限于打印出来的纸质资料，艾伦·耶格尔是MBA拳界升起的冉冉新星，凭借着足够强的学习能力和过硬的身体素质几乎成为历史上获得金腰带最年轻的职业拳击选手。  
从外貌上我根本无法辨别出他有这样的成就，因为他长得一点也不符合人们惯常思维中拳击选手该有的样子，裹着囚服的身体从形体上看几乎能说是偏瘦的，耶格尔还蓄着长发，黑色发梢晃悠在燃烧着烟头的指尖上，险些掠过就会被点着。  
“为什么选我，耶格尔先生？”  
他抬起头看了我一眼，灰色的眼睛里没有什么温度，整个人看上去冰冷且不近人情，可却在听到我的问题之后抬起嘴角扯出一个薄薄的微笑。真奇怪，耶格尔那张不苟言笑的脸看上去马上就变了个样子似的……艳得很，一个笑起来、甚至连长相都充满女人气的年轻男人。  
我开始觉得那些传闻的出现是有原因的了。  
他拿着燃尽的烟头隔着玻璃戳在我的脸上。  
“因为你看上去足够干净。”  
“这是一个比较长的故事，记者先生。你可能需要足够的时间来听我讲完它。”

“看镜头，艾伦·耶格尔。”  
那个时候耶格尔还只是一个十一岁的孩子，小个头，细瘦的四肢，嘴角还残留着被人打破的淤痕，尽管在少管所拍摄的镜头下显得不那么自然。我拿到那张照片的时候照片里的少年耶格尔正用力地盯着我，他当时应该用同一种眼神看了镜头后面的人，倔强的、不服气的、甚至是有些愤怒的眼神，任谁被这样的眼睛看了都会有一种不自在的感觉。  
或许这就是为什么某天十一岁的艾伦·耶格尔走在在回到儿童福利中心的小路上会被另一个比他高大许多的同班男生打倒在地，大概不止我一个人受不了这少年的眼神，耶格尔被撂倒在地后朝那小胖子狠狠吐了一口血沫，那引起了同期生更多的愤怒，于是他抬起一脚用力踹在了耶格尔的身上。“他被我打得一只眼睛都快瞎了，”艾伦后来这样说道，“大人们将我们拉开的时候说我几乎就要咬断他的脖子。”  
我不知道在此之前这个少年在与同龄人的相处中是否表现出了过多好斗和狠戾的品质，所以福利院的大人们开始考虑将他送往少管所，那个年代就是这样，福利院只负责照管到孩子至十八岁。食物不多，被子不厚，衣服不暖，因此少一个问题孩子反而可以减轻负担。  
照例耶格尔接下来会谈一谈他在少管所的早年生活，我的颤动的笔尖在纸上染出了好大一块墨迹，可他仍旧没有开口。良久这个年轻男人抬起头看着我停留在他脸上的目光，那是对超出性别的美的视奸，我猜测耶格尔可能对这样的目光熟悉至极。  
“对于某些孩子来说，漂亮是原罪，记者先生，它从来都不是一份礼物。”  
我心慌意乱地挪开了目光。


	2. Chapter 2

耶格尔在离开少管所的时候只有十四岁。一个只有十四岁的青少年，无父无母，无权无势，很难想象他在离开学校后到底是靠什么维持自己生活的。“靠拳头啊，先生。”艾伦说，并隔着玻璃给我展示他在地下拳场混饭吃时被人打断右手臂后留下的伤痕。  
用艾伦自己的话来说，从来都不是他主动去招惹麻烦，而是麻烦找上他。  
哪怕是在少管所待过三年时间，好斗并狠戾的个性似乎并没有被从耶格尔身上抹除，对于从本质上有某些特质的人，用暴虐只能唤醒他们骨子里的另一种暴虐，除非遇上和他们有着同样本质的人，可那样带来的疼痛却依旧是短暂的。以牙还牙，以眼还眼。  
艾伦·耶格尔就是这样的一个人。  
在短暂入学一段时间后耶格尔再次因为斗殴离开校园，是因为和十一岁那会儿一样的原因。以及同龄人总是黏在他身上好奇并鄙夷的眼神。此后他在希甘希纳的地下拳击场比赛，那个他出生又失去了父母的城市，直至十五岁之前他都没有离开过那个地方。  
喝着劣质啤酒的观众们乐于看到耶格尔在搏击场上线条优美的赤裸上身，少年人的身体从外形上看上去仍旧是细瘦纤细的，挥动拳头的时候同时又能看到蕴藏在那手臂里略微鼓起的肌肉。暖色调的煤油灯晕染在沾满汗水的皮肉上有种视觉上的肉欲满足感。  
人们说看拳击台上的艾伦·耶格尔就跟看夜店舞台上跳脱衣舞的女郎差不多，甚至更隐晦，更燥热。他们吹着口哨朝擂台上大喊耶格尔名字，唾液兴奋地飞溅至足有煤油灯的高度，视觉和听觉冲击化作多巴胺传递性欲和情欲，最后变成粘在艾伦后腰窝那一处的一双双色眯眯的目光。而艾伦通常会在撂倒对手之后将拳套举起，那个年纪的少年人血管中通常都涌动着热血。  
尽管观众们的大部分呼号是为了他出众的皮相。  
在某天耶格尔甩掉脖子上的脏毛巾走下擂台时，目光散漫在人群一角的时候却发现了一张熟悉的面孔，是马丁·史密斯，被艾伦差点咬断咽喉又间接导致耶格尔离开福利院的人。就对于那个年岁的艾伦·耶格尔来说，他至死都记得那个人的名字。  
于是他走过去，狠狠地将口中带血的护齿唾在马丁的脚下。那只黑色的、沾着血水的小玩意儿落在马丁脚边时让他联想到了多年前将耶格尔打倒在泥土地上满口鲜血的情形。  
然后他浑身颤抖地往后退，压倒后面所有口中叫骂着的人群仓皇逃走，沾满汗水的脊背上感受到艾伦·耶格尔冰冷的视线。  
可耶格尔只是收回目光走下擂台。  
您瞧……转折与改变往往都在人们的不经意时出现。随后艾伦在距离入口不远处看到了朝他微笑并挥手致意的致意的吉克·耶格尔。

在此之前我对吉克·耶格尔的了解仅限于他是个有一定身份的拳击爱好者，共用一种姓氏让他们听上去像是有血缘关系远房表亲。事实上他们是同父异母的兄弟，虽然听上去从乡郊来的穷小子和生意成功的商人不会有什么交集。  
于是就如我在前文中提到过的，艾伦·耶格尔在十五岁时同兄长一起离开故乡前往雷贝利欧，他在吉克的引导下踏入了正轨拳击赛的圈子内，提供专业的指导意见以及训练，并在此后长达数年的时间内后者都作为他的代理授权一场场比赛。  
艾伦年轻，聪明，严谨并认真的学习工作态度，还有那广为人知又难以理解的身体恢复能力。乃至是他性格中的那一部分狠戾，对对手狠，对自己也狠，让他很快就在雷贝利欧的拳击界中崭露头角，人们狂热地高喊着耶格尔的名字并给他下注。自从在艾伦登上擂台经历的第一场比赛开始，那些最开初将钱赌在他身上的人在此后多场比赛中再没有获得过那样的暴利。  
艾伦·耶格尔的好运气一直维持到他二十二岁的时候，得到了他在自己的职业生涯中获得的第一根金腰带，同时耶格尔也是有史以来最年轻的金腰带和拳王称号的获得者。

“耶格尔先生！请看镜头！”

那会儿的艾伦头发长得已经需要在比赛时将它们全部束在脑后了，脸上还残留有比赛时留下的淤青伤痕，整个人汗津津的，仅在赤裸上身外裹了毛巾，靠在吉克得身边朝镜头露出笑容，象征着荣誉和成就的金腰带各连接着兄弟俩的一只手。  
“巅峰时期意味着什么你知道吗，记者先生？”  
“那就好像是正午的太阳，虽然已经到达了最顶峰可在下一秒就会落下去，最后西沉大海。”


	3. Chapter 3

艾伦很难说清楚谣言到底是从什么时候开始的，但所有的传闻似乎都有一个共性，身处于其中心的人永远都是最后一个知道谣传的。  
选手们在关上又打开衣柜时，或是在休息室饮下瓶装水时将他的名字挂在嘴边，似乎他们和耶格尔的关系有多亲密，他们热切地讨论着耶格尔是有多么的年轻，又在如此的年纪获得了这样的荣誉。直到有人说到他看上去只是个轻量级的选手，四肢修长也没有那么发达的肌肉，天知道耶格尔的金腰带到底是怎么来的。  
而在这些人之中又以巴赫·威尔森的行为最甚，在他的眼中正是因为发挥失利而让本该属于自己的拳王宝座被一个名不经传的臭小子夺走了。  
“艾伦·耶格尔？”巴赫挤眉弄眼，“谁知道他的金腰带是不是和裁判睡出来的。”  
随后他开始告诉所有将好奇的耳朵凑过来的人们，说自己曾经看到艾伦·耶格尔出入总裁判员的休息室，进去的时候衣服穿着又多体面推门而出的时候就有多淫乱，还说他看似禁欲的西服衬衫下面都是裁判员用手掐出来的红肿淤青。甚至他和他那个做生意出身的哥哥吉克两人之间也不干不净，据说艾伦之所以能被引入雷贝利欧的正规拳击圈就因为他和他的哥哥吉克·耶格尔之间有着见不得光的身体关系。  
“HOLYSHIT！”拳击选手们爆发出满是恶意的叫喊声，“我听说那可是他的亲哥哥！”  
“老兄，等你听我说完他在来到咱们这儿之前是做什么的，你就不会那么想了。”巴赫挤眉弄眼，他告诉他们艾伦·耶格尔曾经在一个叫做希甘希纳小地方的地下拳场做色情搏击行业，没错，就是那类“搏击”行业，越是有资格让雇主们在你的拳击裤里塞上大把大把的钞票越有可能获得“他们那个行业”的金腰带。  
而艾伦·耶格尔无疑是选手们中的翘楚，他们说看耶格尔在擂台上起伏的翘臀，蜜意情色的裸体，还说那种稳赚不赔的生意比他们在正规拳场的挥洒汗水要挣得多得多。  
其中一个黑人选手甚至舔了舔下唇粗声说道：“妈的，要是我真的能睡到那小子……”  
在他还没将剩下几个词吐出来的时候旁边有人着急地用胳膊肘捅了他的后腰，“快闭嘴吧厄尔，”金发碧眼的托马斯用嘴努了努更衣室的另一边，“他过来了。”  
他们口中放荡而不检点的艾伦·耶格尔此刻正擦着湿透的长发从练习室里出来，说实话他看上去和平日里并无不同，但或许正因为在他踏入更衣室之前巴赫口中那一副话语的渲染让耶格尔此刻看上去比任何时候更符合他们眼中荡妇的形象。  
艾伦·耶格尔不着寸缕的赤裸上身是迷人的，粘在后颈处的黑发是迷人的，喝水时嫣红的嘴唇和滚动的喉结是迷人的，甚至胸腹上因为训练而留下的淤青都有了更多不可言说的意味。上帝啊他居然还留了长头发，他们在心里不约而同的地这样想，仿佛这是他们第一次看到耶格尔的长头发似的，世界上有哪个拳击手会有像他这样的头发。  
你很难叫醒一个沉溺在自己所认知观点中的人，因为但凡他们认定了什么，任何反驳与解释都变成了进一步将谣传证实的罪恶行径。

艾伦本想喝了就去洗浴室，对于他来说荣誉的获得并没有给他的职业生涯带来什么影响，惯常的体能训练甚至让耶格尔有点疲惫。  
这就是为什么巴赫与厄尔他们堵在艾伦身前时他看上去有气无力的，麻烦让一让，耶格尔说道，试图绕过人群从从门口离开。可他们不允许，下流的颜色笑话让他们的性幻想着实膨胀了一把，看看他现在虚弱又脓包的样子，我只需要一只手就可以将艾伦·耶格尔按倒在地。  
于是艾伦不得不抬起头与拳击手们对视，他又说了一次，麻烦让一下。  
“我们听说了一些东西，耶格尔先生。”率先开口的是厄尔，他尚且不确定艾伦有没有听到自己前面说了一半的话，用行动身体力行地表明意图远比言语要容易得多，厄尔贴近艾伦，用自己的手臂去摸他的腰腹和被拳击裤包裹着的一部分下肢，“我听说你很好上……”  
耶格尔收回拳头的时候厄尔已经倒在地上了，一边后知后觉地捂着流血的鼻子一边痛苦地呻吟，艾伦干净利落收拳，嗓音听起来依旧是平淡而有些疲惫的，眼皮都未曾抬过，我说了让一下。“我的鼻子，”黑人选手哼哼唧唧地说，就在不久前的比赛中他连半决赛都没有进，却在此时狂妄地出口骂道，“臭小子！别以为我不知道你的金腰带是用屁股换来的，你算什么狗屁拳王！”  
可艾伦·耶格尔就像没听到，他就像个除了职业比赛之外什么都不闻不问的苦行僧，有的时候最令人恼怒的不是反击，而是漠视。来自耶格尔无所谓的漠视，他们不得不承认的实力上的碾压，成功点燃了以巴赫为首的这一批拳击手的怒火。  
巴赫看着艾伦越走越远，最后消失在玻璃门后的背影，将手指节捏得啪啪响。  
“艾伦·耶格尔……咱们走着瞧。”


	4. Chapter 4

我再一次停了下来，耶格尔又抽上了烟，在重新捡起话题之前吸了一大口，随后那簇灰白的气流随着他吐露的话语慢慢从他的鼻子和嘴巴里溢出来。  
“记者先生，我得确切的告诉你，你所听到的传闻都是真的。”  
“稍微等一下，我需要一根烟才能继续将故事说下去。”  
我隐约有些感觉到那是什么了，那仿佛在剖开耶格尔的外壳细看他的每一处隐私，私秘的暴露和大胆的窥看让我的内心有些愧疚，但更多的是躁动和继续听下去的迫切。艾伦·耶格尔夹着烟的手指在轻微的发颤，在看到我盯着他颤动的指尖不放时耶格尔握紧了那只拿着烟的手腕。  
“巴赫·威尔森。凑头到尾都是他策划了整件事情。”

倘若捕获艾伦·耶格尔是一场追逐的狩猎行动，我相信包括威尔森所在的那些人一定为此准备了很长一段时间。他们就像走进森林深处去猎杀那只雄狮一样，带着血脉中最原始慕强的躁动、亵渎美丽的肮脏快乐。于世界上任何的猎捕者来说狮子本身并没有任何罪过，唯一的过错就是它将皮毛生得过于美丽。  
艾伦在重新转醒时首先看到的就是自己的双脚，脚腕上紧紧缚着的粗糙绳索将他和椅子绑在一起，皮肤磨出一圈粉红的痕迹，不管怎么样在白织灯下都显得很情色。耶格尔慢慢回忆起来，在意识到托马斯递给他的那瓶水的味道不对劲后他立马就将它们吐了出去，就因为两人平时的点头之交，艾伦从没有想到托马斯居然是和巴赫他们一伙的。  
他将瓶装水扔出更衣室的时，潜藏多时的厄尔和巴赫就朝他扑了过来，艾伦先是朝厄尔的下体用力踹了一脚，想要趁他痛得弯下腰去的时候再去解决另一个。天知道厄尔是怎么忍得住足以断子绝孙的疼痛，黑人拳击手俯下身去用自己的上半身抱住艾伦的双腿，耶格尔失去平衡后和他一起倒在了地上。  
巴赫揪住他的长发往上用力一扯，艾伦发出了一声怒吼，用抬起手肘用力击打威尔森坚硬的头骨，因为疼痛巴赫不得不松开了自己捏紧铁棍的另一只手，落地时的叮叮咣咣伴随着男人们暴怒的叫骂声在狭小的更衣室内回响。  
臭婊子，巴赫响亮地骂道，挥起的拳头揍在耶格尔高挺的鼻梁上，艾伦朝地上吐出一口血沫后用力还了他一拳。厄尔用了吃奶的劲才没让耶格尔的双腿从自己那里挣脱出来，可它们仍在不断挣扎扭动，巴赫肿着半张脸朝托马斯叫道：“棍子……！蠢货，给他一棍！！”  
托马斯犹豫不决，他本来和厄尔两人说好自己只负责让艾伦·耶格尔喝下有春药的瓶装水，他对艾伦没有那么多的性幻想，也不想惹上麻烦。“你参与了绑架的过程！”巴赫咆哮道，“你觉得如果他逃脱了会放过我们吗？你不要天真到以为自己只是下了药他就不会计较！”  
艾伦更加剧烈地拧住威尔森粗壮的手腕，收紧的指节让他感到了一阵剧痛，巴赫怒号着让托马斯捡起铁棍，厄尔更加用力地用膝盖骨猛力击打艾伦的后背，艾伦闷哼着一口咬住了威尔森的小臂，血液飞溅得到处都是。托马斯拿起了铁棍。  
最后他还是安静了，因为蓄力而绷紧身体瘫软于托马斯用力击打在后脑勺时的闷响声，覆盖着薄薄肌肉的瘦长四肢瘫软在犯着冷光的地板上，像是死蛇。

艾伦发现自己被摆放在擂台上，四肢被紧紧束缚着动弹不得，他的后脑勺仍在隐隐作痛，剧痛过后反而感觉有些酥酥麻麻地痒，艾伦估摸着那可能是温热的血流爬在他皮肤上的感觉。  
他的嘴也用厚的布条给封上了，巴赫·威尔森左手腕上的咬痕深可见骨，那个好妒的拳击手一脚踩在艾伦光裸的脚背上时又给了他一巴掌，耶格尔皱紧了眉头。“晚上好，尊敬的拳王先生，”厄尔用手指摸着他肿胀的脸颊，意图再将手指往下移，“你他妈可真是欠收拾。”  
他这才意识到自己是赤裸的，麦色的皮肤与肌肉上横亘着被殴打过的淤痕，厄尔黝黑的手指碰到他前胸两枚艳红乳首又刻意去拧的时候，艾伦无声并细微地颤抖了一下。  
而当巴赫用自己的手指用力揉搓套弄艾伦下垂的阴茎时他颤动得更加剧烈了，一个不怕挨拳头却害怕挨操的年轻男人，或许连一星半点的性经验都没有，巴赫兴奋并恶毒的这样想着，看到那根原本疲软的男根在自己的手中逐渐充血。  
他可不知道艾伦·耶格尔真正的过去是怎么样的，一切谣言起于人心，只要大部分人都相信艾伦·耶格尔曾经是个男妓，那么他们就会在心里将耶格尔扒得不着寸缕。  
至少厄尔那个蠢货黑鬼是信了的，他急不可耐地掏出自己的阴茎在耶格尔的胸脯和腰腹上用力蹭了蹭，就打算推开威尔森去霸占艾伦的屁股。  
干涩的剧痛让耶格尔身体用力一挣，连人带椅地摔在地上，被他和椅背压在擂台地面上的一只手青筋暴起，颤抖着握紧又松开。巴赫盯着那只比它主人还能暴露自己情绪的手，嘴里啧啧叹息着一脚将厄尔踹开。  
艾伦的眼睛都红了，极怒和极恨两种情绪直白地写在他充满血丝的灰色瞳孔里，被那样的一双眼睛看着是非常不舒服的一件事。威尔森一把夺过托马斯手里剩下的布条将艾伦的眼睛遮住。


	5. Chapter 5

厄尔气势汹汹地从地上狼狈爬起来，他下面的那个玩意儿还竖着，黑人拳手恼怒地说巴赫坏了自己的好事。这让巴赫点着烟又给了他一脚：“蠢货，你捅坏了我们两个怎么玩。”  
艾伦因为刚才挣扎的那一下连人带椅地倒在了擂台的地上，他先前在巴赫手掌中半硬的性器因为剧痛而变得疲软，歪倒在地面上重重喘息。巴赫走过去一脚踩在耶格尔柔软的腹部皮肤上施力碾压，艾伦拧紧了细长的眉毛，巴赫歪头看了看他吃痛的神情，又将脚掌下移踩在了他疲软的阴茎上，用脚掌皮肤压紧摩擦。  
被那冰冷粗粝的皮肤摩擦柔软阴部说绝对不是什么好的体验，可是艾伦偏偏就是被这种粗暴方式激起了诡异的快感，紧绷的腰腹不断弓起试图逃离欲望的折磨。“想不到被人用脚踩着都能爽，”就在他被不断摩擦即将到达高潮时威尔森却将脚挪开了，“真是够淫荡的。”  
艾伦只觉得自己肿胀得难受，微张的口唇透过重重纱布用力喘息，发烫的腿部皮肤碰到冰凉地面忍不住一颤，漏出的唾液打湿了纱布。耶格尔被遮着眼睛视线一片漆黑，自然也看不见厄尔和托马斯看到他不自觉用硬得发疼的阴茎去摩擦粗粝的地面而露出的神情。  
然后黑人拳手急不可耐地覆在艾伦身上用手去揉捏他的臀肉，耶格尔惊恐得几乎要跳起来，凳子发出不堪重负的吱呀声，他还没有完全平复肛口的疼痛，甬道干而涩，黑人拳手只是挤进去了一个指节双方就都是满头大汗。  
先让他射一次，托马斯在后面皱着眉指挥，这样看上去他仿佛是三个人当中唯一一个关心耶格尔身体的，你可以用现成的精液润滑。厄尔后知后觉地去抓耶格尔半硬的阴茎，左手快速套弄着，又低下头去咬他充血的乳珠。耶格尔嘴里发出抗拒的呜咽声不断扭动身体，巴赫不得不丢下抽到一半的烟去固定他扭得破皮的手腕还有上身。  
在黑暗的世界中没有什么比感觉更加真实了，艾伦觉得自己的双臂麻得不像话，胸口肉粒被粗暴撕扯着，混杂着下身越来越强烈的射精感，这种细小难耐的疼痛就变成了另一种意义上的感官刺激。艾伦剧烈地颤抖起来，身体僵硬着射在了厄尔高热的手心里，白浊的液体甚至飞溅到了自己的下巴上，巴赫将沾着精液的手掌直接拍在艾伦的一边脸上。即便那是他自己的，可粘腻湿滑又满是腥味的感觉让艾伦几欲作呕。  
随后又是肛口被塞入异物的不适感，他能感受到指节在甬道内搅动触碰的坚硬感。但是令艾伦怎么也没想到的是，指尖的触碰带来的除了痛之外还有酸胀感，大腿和下肢酸软得根本无法使上劲，厄尔将三根手指抽出去时他还哼了一声。  
耶格尔维持着这个僵硬的姿势根本没法被操到屁股，于是巴赫和托马斯适意厄尔将三根手指重新插回去，趁着艾伦还未反应过来时迅速解开他脚腕上的绳索，让他的屁股暴露出来。  
那么当他企图剧烈地挣扎起来时只消将手指在肠壁内动动，耶格尔的双腿立马开始打颤，像是手指按到了什么开关，毕竟这样的经历对于一个毫无性经验的年轻男人来说太过刺激了一些。

厄尔扶着壮硕的男根狠狠插进耶格尔后庭时他整个人苍白地颤抖了起来，大腿痉挛着夹住了黑人拳手的腰腹。凭借着种族优势，哪怕做了润滑和开拓后他还是将艾伦插得几近半死。狰狞的肉棒包裹在肛口的褶皱中，粉红的皮肉像是被撑得快要裂开了那样在边缘显出了一点透明。  
艾伦的双手被绑着吊在一个什么东西上，下半身完全悬空着被按在肉棍上操，鬼知道他们三人找了擂台四角的哪一根，他现在实在无瑕顾及那些，实在是太痛了，艾伦边抽气边在心里怀疑那根快要将自己的肚子捅穿的玩意儿到底是不是属于人类的东西。  
倘若这时候将盖着耶格尔双眼的厚纱布取下，他们一定能看到艾伦泛红的双眼，眼角还带着一点生理泪水，他们只能看到他上下含着布条的两片红润嘴唇和半张痛得发白的脸。比起这个艾伦更庆幸他们看不到自己渗出了泪水的眼睛。  
厄尔没有给他什么反应时间，阴茎被肠壁包裹着的热度和紧到足以窒息的感觉实在是太好了，他掐着艾伦的腰身就开始上上下下动了起来。巴赫在厄尔全部捅进去之后听到了艾伦发出一声痛苦的呻吟，他为此很满意，并且诧异地发现自己毫无反应的阴茎为这声音居然也勃起了。  
耶格尔吊在脑袋上方的一双手紧紧抠住了粗糙的边绳，虎口因为剧烈的摩擦而渗出了血迹，掌心给白色的边绳染上了斑驳的红色，厄尔在他的身体里横冲直撞，早在一开始除了疼痛之外什么都没有。倘若单只是疼痛他还能忍受，艾伦从业将近十年最多的就是疼痛。  
可是他却在这样强奸的行径中获得了身体上的欢愉，这让耶格尔感到难以忍受却无可奈何，厄尔用硕大的龟头撞他的前列腺，柱状的根部在高热的肠道内迅速坐着活塞运动，每被撞到一次艾伦就忍不住全身哆嗦，这痛苦的表现落在巴赫·威尔森的眼睛里就变成了享受。  
耶格尔疲软的性器已经重新抬头有半硬的趋势了，威尔森本来想绑着他的双手只让他用后面高潮，此时他却改了主意，重新将将耶格尔抬头的阴茎踩在了脚下。厄尔在后面干他的时候维持的是个跪姿，这样一来艾伦脆弱的下体就暴露在了巴赫俯视的视线之下，他之前就有被脚底踩得接近高潮，现在仍被巴赫·威尔森仅用足尖就挑逗得快要射精。  
前后两重的刺激太过于激烈了，厄尔掐着他的屁股用下身死命地撞着耶格尔的穴口，嘴里还发出舒服的哼哼声，威尔森注意到艾伦再一次临近释放时剧烈颤抖的肢体，一把扯掉他嘴上的布条，一只脚却重新用力将耶格尔红肿的阴茎踩在脚下。  
艾伦发出了一声闷哼，牙齿狠力将下唇磨出血珠。想射？巴赫问道，把我舔到舒服了我就给你。艾伦决定闭上嘴再也不发出任何声音，可他们没有再给他犹豫的机会，一手用力扯住了艾伦湿透了的长发，趁着他张开嘴的时候巴赫将自己整个塞了进去。  
艾伦·耶格尔同时被两根肉棒侵犯着，那腥臭狰狞的东西捅进他的身体内，将他从内到外整个儿的被戳破。艾伦能感受到巴赫浓密坚硬的耻毛处的臭味，它们将自己的上唇磨得生疼，但是前后两个强奸犯却无比的满意，他们说自己干过这么多的女人，她们丰腴多汁的阴道甚至比不上艾伦·耶格尔的一张嘴。  
可惜他上下只有两张嘴，倘若再多上一张连在一旁观望的托马斯也可以加入他们。但如果艾伦·耶格尔真的是个女人，那强奸就失去了任何意义，他们操干艾伦的身体实则是在侵犯他的灵魂，侵犯他的灵魂又是将耶格尔的尊严与骄傲踩在了脚下。  
艾伦不知道自己已经射了几次了，甚至厄尔和巴赫调换位置时他都没有察觉到，所能感受到的不过就是捅进捅出，痛与热，快感揉杂着痛苦与屈辱。无论是巴赫还是厄尔都射在了他的体内，白浊的精液滴滴答答顺着耶格尔已经红肿的臀缝和艳红的嘴唇里淌出来，他瘫软在地上重重喘息，呕出被灌到喉咙里的精液，几近虚脱。

随后艾伦感到自己又重新被放到了椅子上，后穴里的精液随着他们拉开他双腿的时候漏出来的更多了，肛口已经被操得松软，但紧接下来插入的这个东西仍旧让艾伦觉得无比胀痛。  
他还不知道那是一根按摩棒，紫色的仿真塑胶上还有许多突起的圆点，既然他看不到，自然也就不知道在厄尔的手中还握着一串拉珠，还有两只乳夹。  
但是冰凉凸起的触感足够让耶格尔感到那是某种情趣工具，这么久以来耶格尔第一次感觉到害怕，人总是会更加害怕未知的东西。情绪上的崩溃始于他们开始试图将拉珠塞入自己的尿道中，耶格尔尖声的抗拒被托马斯用嘴唇堵住，厄尔和巴赫一手捉着他疲软到已经麻木的下体，一手按着他已经无力却仍在挣扎的双腿。  
艾伦无声地撕咬着托马斯的嘴唇，金发碧眼的拳手发出吃痛的闷哼声，单手扼住耶格尔脆弱的脖颈。艾伦在越来越强烈的窒息感里无力地松开了牙齿，托马斯的手仍在不断地收紧，阴狠的蓝色瞳孔里全都是翻滚的暴虐，耶格尔开始意识到即便此人从头到尾都没有真正参与到这次犯罪中来，但他仍旧是个狠角色。艾伦重获空气时像是刚上岸的鱼，大汗淋漓地感受冰冷的空气，但随后他就感受到了不对劲，已经被男人们玩弄到红肿的两只乳头上各夹着一只冰凉的东西，并随着他剧烈起伏地胸膛上下晃动带来刺痛感。  
“啊……啊！！”  
那股强烈的射精感又来了，假阴茎堵在满是精液的肠道中随着艾伦挣扎的动作不断摩擦到他的前列腺，经历了太多次高潮之后的身体极敏感，在震动棒被开启后不用多久就到达了高潮。可是堵在他阴茎中的那串珠子却在阻止他射精，艾伦痛苦地弓起了满是汗水的脊背，肌肉藏匿在皮肤下痉挛跳动，男人们愉悦得看着他这副样子，还美名其曰是为了他的身体好。  
“艾伦·耶格尔，你还真是天赋异禀。你的拳王是用屁股换来的吧？”  
不不不……有一个细小的声音在耶格尔的心里急切低语，他隐约听到了相机拍摄的喀嚓声，但凡想象到那是具体什么艾伦就不寒而栗。  
巴赫摘下艾伦眼睛上被泪水浸得湿淋淋的纱布，抓着他的头发低语，让耶格尔红肿的、渗着泪水与屈辱的灰色眼睛暴露在托马斯举着的镜头之下。

“喂，耶格尔。看镜头。”


	6. Chapter 6

艾伦面前的烟灰缸底已经被烟灰铺满，处于尊重和对隐私的保护，在他讲述的整个过程中我都没有再拿起笔。我下意识将自己放在了聆听者而非记录者的位置上，艾伦·耶格尔是一个彻头彻尾的受害者，我尽量不将自己的目光与他接触，避免用怜悯刺伤他。  
在此后的一年中艾伦·耶格尔被迫退出了拳击界，身体的伤痛和纵欲让他花了很长一段时间才能重新恢复训练走上擂台。我不知道艾伦·耶格尔到底用了什么方法才让他自己重新有勇气登上那方他被侵犯过的擂台，甚至重新面对曾经的对手他们落在他脸上戏谑淫秽的目光。  
耶格尔全身的肌肉都紧绷着在摇晃的灯光下发亮，在厄尔和托马斯正视他的愤怒与屈辱之前迅速出拳，他们说那是拳王耶格尔耗时最短的比赛，八十五秒和九十七秒，厄尔口鼻出血地瘫软着跌倒在边绳上，而托马斯，因为肋骨的断裂而被抬上了前往医院的救护车。  
决赛时艾伦压在了被他打得几乎失去知觉的巴赫·威尔森的身上，巴赫门牙被打得断裂眼冒金星，几乎没有任何还手之力。裁判在满场一瞬间爆发的闪光灯下大声怒吼着让他住手，按照比赛规则来说艾伦·耶格尔应该在对手倒地后立即退开等待裁判的计数。  
可他却甩掉了双手上的拳套，高举着赤裸的拳头击打巴赫不得动弹的头部，全场的观众们惊骇地看着艾伦挥舞双拳时赤裸上身暴起的肌肉，觉得自己仿佛能够听到猎猎作响的拳风。从这个年轻男人身上任何人都看到了不共戴天的仇恨和滔天的愤怒，但他的表情却是沉稳的，甚至能够被称得上是面无表情。仿佛从踏上擂台直到进入决赛直面老对手威尔森，这一切一直都在他的意料范围之中，他为这次复仇做足了准备，不允许自己失败，也认定了自己不会失败。  
安保人员后知后觉地冲上擂台时巴赫·威尔森已经濒临死亡，仅有鼻腔中颤抖脆弱的呼吸证明他还剩半条命。直到他们被完全拉开时艾伦·耶格尔，他似乎已经完成了自己复仇的全过程，安静地垂下滴血的手掌任由人们粗暴地将自己的四肢按倒在地上，他们为了防止他再次伤害到他人抓着他四肢的手几乎用尽了全身的力气。  
可耶格尔只是轻轻喘息着任由自己被制服在擂台上，擂台地面的味道闻起来同一年前他被侵犯时那个夜晚没什么不同，艾伦被放低在同样的高度用平视的视角看着巴赫沾满鲜血的面孔，死蛇似的四肢，轻轻闭上了眼睛。

就像我在新闻中读到的那样，新晋拳王在决赛擂台上的惊人举动让他立马成为了一名故意伤害他人的罪犯，而巴赫·威尔森，这个现在仍躺在医院的重症病房内奄奄一息的强奸犯，因为人们的不知情他变成了一名可怜的受害者。  
到此时我相信我的采访已经到达了尾声，但我的笔记本上只有寥寥几行字，艾伦·耶格尔看着我停顿的笔尖朝我笑了笑，或许倾吐出这一切让他轻松了许多。“耶格尔先生，”我看着他平静的灰色双眸问道，“恕我冒昧，这纯粹是我自己的私人问题——您还恨他吗？”  
艾伦·耶格尔将手中的烟碾灭，双腕上的手铐碰撞时叮叮当当的响。

“我怜悯他。”

艾伦·耶格尔被狱警带走的时候我一直出神地盯着他离开的背影。  
“耶格尔先生！”我在他即将走进小门的时候站起来喊道，“我有一个律师朋友……如果您不介意我将您的故事出版在报纸上，那样或许我们都能帮到您。”  
“谢谢你，”艾伦转过来朝我笑笑，“祝你好运。”  
祝您也好运，我在心里默念，看着他的穿着囚服的背影消失在我面前。

END


End file.
